This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Multidisciplinary Training and Career Development (MT/CD): the education core of the PRCTRC, the goals of this key function build on the success and platform of the Post-doctoral Master's in Clinical Research, seeking to expand the scope and access of clinical research education and career development in Puerto Rico by: + Facilitating the integration of clinical and translational research training activities among the Consortium member institutions. + Strengthen existing clinical research training and career development programs through new curricular offerings and activities linked to other PRCTRC components. + Encourage the formation of a new cadre of clinical and translational researchers working in minority health and health disparities research through training and skills development. + Expand the research and breadth of the training component of the PRCTRC. + Increase the number of mentors in clinical and translational research in Puerto Rico.